


You’re Cute, Y’know

by malfxy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy/pseuds/malfxy
Summary: “Whoate the last chocolate chip muffin?!”





	You’re Cute, Y’know

**Author's Note:**

> tyrus day 2: confession

TJ had woken from his light sleep on Cyrus’s couch due to a horrified shriek from the kitchen. Cyrus.

“ _Who_ ate the last chocolate chip muffin?!”

Uh oh. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

TJ stood from his place on the couch and walked to the kitchen to check Cyrus’s pulse, only to be met with absolute horror in his sweet brown eyes.

“TJ, do you know how much begging it takes for my parents to buy me those? I’m going to lose it.”

TJ, half asleep, took a cautious step toward his boyfriend with a light, sympathetic smile playing at his lips. He put a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder and allowed his grin to bloom.

“Guess we’re gonna have to make some ourselves, huh?”

Cyrus’s eyebrows furrowed at the boy. “What?”

“Let’s pull up a recipe and make some, I mean. Come on, it’ll be fun, and you’ll get more muffins.”

“Uh,” Cyrus said, seemingly still processing, “okay. Where do we start?”

“I dunno. Flour?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and whipped his phone from his pocket to tap their ideas into a search engine, which he didn’t doubt would be far more reliable than TJ anyway.

“Well, first of all, if you ask me, we need measuring cups to make sure we get all of the right amounts into the mix.”

TJ nodded, figuring it was reasonable enough. He shrugged, turning around to open up a cabinet to search, but hesitated. He had been over a handful of times, sure, and all four of Cyrus’s parents knew his entire life story, basically, but he found himself at a loss when wondering the whereabouts of a measuring cup. Cyrus watched TJ’s face twist in thought and giggled at him. “Right there,” Cyrus pointed to another cabinet, “it should be there.” TJ moved across the kitchen and sifted through the cabinet for the cup, retrieving it with embarrassment. Cyrus smiled at him and shook his head.

“Hey, no worries. Kind of an obscure thing to know the exact location for.” It was enough to make TJ smile.

“How about this? You hold my phone and read off the list of ingredients and I’ll pull them out. Okay?”

TJ nodded and took the phone into his hands, scrolling through the list of ingredients in examination.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to check if I was right. Turns out, you do need flour.”

“TJ,” Cyrus sighed, “I’d be more concerned if you thought there was any chance of making any baked good without flour.”

“Hey!”

Cyrus giggled, pulling the flour from a lower part of the pantry and snagged a bowl while he was at it, setting both on the counter next to the measuring cup. “What’s next?”

TJ proceeded, Cyrus rummaging through  
his kitchen to find all they’d need. Eggs. Chocolate chips. Baking powder. Milk. Sugar. Vegetable oil. TJ would be a liar if he said he didn’t snag a handful of chocolate chips or two while he watched Cyrus move smoothly through the kitchen. TJ couldn’t help himself.

“You’re cute, y’know.” Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks, a wooden spoon in his hand. A light pink tinge invaded his cheeks, heating up his face and betraying his quickened heart.

“Thank you,” Cyrus croaked. It only made his blush deepen as he heard his voice. TJ’s smile brightened, grabbing the wooden spoon from Cyrus’s hands and bringing it to the giant heap of piling ingredients and supplies.

“I figure we could start by preheating the oven, yeah?”

“Good idea.” Cyrus made a move to do so, tweaking the knobs of his oven as he went. “Preheat to what?”

“400.”

“Okay,” he twisted a knob just a smidge more, then turned back around to face TJ. “All set.”

“Cool. Next, we’re gonna need two bowls. One for the dry ingredients and one for the wet ones.” TJ was starting to get a hang of the kitchen now, watching Cyrus turn in circles trying to collect supplies, and made a move toward a cabinet to get the bowls himself, eliciting a smile from Cyrus.

“You do the wet ingredients and I’ll do the dry?” Cyrus nodded at him. 

“Sure.”

There was silent mixing and the dumping of ingredients into the bowls. Salt, flour, sugar and chocolate chips in TJ’s, eggs, milk & oil for Cyrus. TJ, without thinking, reached his hand into the bag of chocolate chips and figured to treat himself to a handful. 

“TJ!”

Smile full of chocolate, TJ glanced at Cyrus playfully, tossing the rest of the handful into his mouth. “Yes, sir?” He smirked through semi sweet teeth. 

“First of all, if you don’t think I’ve noticed that my previously unopened bag of chocolate chips has somehow, in your time at my house, miraculously, become open, you’d be mistaken. Second off,” Cyrus grabbed TJ’s bowl of ingredients as he spoke, beginning to mix them in with his own, “If these muffins are any less chocolatey due to your shenanigans, you will rue this day, Kippen.”

“Thanks. Pretty scary coming from you. Noted.”

“Don’t test me when it comes to my muffins.”

“Sassy today, are we?”

“Shut up and stir this while I check the oven.”

TJ giggled, taking the bowl from Cyrus and beginning to stir the ingredients into a thick, chocolatey batter. “Is it ready?”

“Sure is. It’s ready when you are.”

After evenly spreading the batter into a pan, they were in the oven. Just twenty minutes. 

“Hey, Cyrus?”

“Yes?”

“I ate the muffin.”

Cyrus let out a gasp of shock and horror, clutching his chest and staring at TJ, the betrayal evident on his face. 

He wasn’t even sure he was upset. After all, how could he be mad? TJ was standing there so adorably, bashfully smiling at him, his shirt peppered with flour and his eyes apologetic. “If a kiss would make up for it, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up. He rolled his eyes. “Fine.” TJ leaned down and pecked his cheek. Cyrus wished he could fight the butterflies that soared in his stomach with the small peck. 

“Come on, wanna keep ourselves busy while we wait? They’re gonna be great, I’m sure.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, y’know.”

“I know.”


End file.
